


A lesson from life

by oceantears



Series: Five plus one (six for gold) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Feelings, Friendship, I'm Sorry, Original Character Death(s), Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantears/pseuds/oceantears
Summary: Five times Sirius Black cried plus the one time he laughed.(Will not be continued for a while)





	A lesson from life

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me.  
> I'll just apologize now. This will be sad, although not heart breaking. I'll try to update a new chapter every day but I doubt that'll work. And the chapters are all kinda short.  
> And english isn't my first language so if I made grave mistakes please tell me, and I'll correct them.  
> Have fun! :)

**i.**

It's his first night in Hogwarts, and Sirius Black feels terrible.

 

The festivities are over, he has already made friends, most of the teachers seem nice enough, and Hogwarts's just _Hogwarts_ ; fascinating, big and full of magic, and Sirius should actually feel happy and safe.

But he doesn't.

It's only now, in his new dormitory, his new _home_ that he really realizes that it's wrong. He's in Gryffindor, in Hogwarts, away from his family, away from the pressure and Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He's away and should be happy, but he isn't. And he's in Gryffindor.

Sirius lies in his bed, the only one awake of the four boys and he feels Nothing. It's a terrible, big, consuming Nothing, one that could swallow him whole and drown him at the same time. He's supposed to be happy, isn't he?  
But all he can feel is a terrible emptiness.  
He know's that it isn't good, the house he's in is _wrong_ , so non-Blackish that it makes his stomach clench and his eyes burn.  
His family could take it all away from him and put him into Slytherin. They can, and they will.  
He was supposed to be in Slytherin, he was _born_ to be in Slytherin - lying, ambitious, sadistic Slytherins, his whole family - but he's not.  
His father always told him that he belonged into Slytherin, he was their heir, _he was a Black_ , and every other house would be unaccteptable.  
Sirius had promised his father that he'd be sorted into Slytherin, the house his whole family was in, had promised it with clenched fists and a burning troath because he did not want to.  
He didn't want to be in Slytherin, and now he wasn't.

_But why did it feel so wrong?_

Maybe because Sirius knew that it was too good to be true. His family would take this beautiful room with the red curtains and pretty windows and his sleeping friends in it - friends, he had friends! - away from him. They would destroy the smile he had worn when he had been sorted into _Gryffindor_ , they would destroy his friendship, his safety.  
And, worst of all, they would destroy the Nothing in his chest and replace it with anger, hate and hurt.

The boy still is the only one awake in the beautiful room with the red curtains and pretty windows, and now he's crying.  
His family will take that new home away from him, he's sure that they will. The young, fragile boy is shaking and sobbing quietly into his pillow because of a newfound happines that could be taken away from him.

 

It's his first night in Hogwarts and Sirius Black feels terrible.


End file.
